


Secret Identity

by ami_ven



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I think I finally understand.”





	Secret Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write fanfiction)

“I think I finally understand,” said Lois.

Clark looked up to find her leaning in the barn doorway. “Understand what?”

They had come to Smallville for Thanksgiving with his mother, the first time Lois had come with him, and now she realized that some part of her had been expecting him to act differently here. At his parents’ farm, far out in the country, he wouldn’t have to hide his powers, wouldn’t have to keep up his ‘average human’ act.

Except, he didn’t. 

Oh, he was using his powers – she’d stopped to watch him haul around hay bales like they weighed nothing, hovering up to toss them into the loft, for several long moments before she’d spoken – but the man who snuck into Smallville High to show her the English classroom where he’d decided to be a reporter, who was shooed from his mother’s kitchen for stealing too many carrot slices from her cutting board, who flushed bright pink as he opened the door to let Lois into his childhood bedroom, _that_ was all Clark Kent.

“I thought you were Superman,” she said, slowly. “And that you had a secret identity. But you don’t. You’re _Clark_ , and sometimes you wear a costume.”

He floated down to land in front of her. “Are you disappointed?”

Lois shook her head, smiling. “I’m really, really glad.”

“Yeah?” asked Clark, all boyish hopefulness, and she kissed him.

“Definitely.”

THE END


End file.
